EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA!:Rosa VS Joanna
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! ROSA! VS JOANNA! BEGIN! Joanna's First Turn "I don't even have to worry about you". "I can beat all 6 of you". (Nick, Dillian, Lunari, Rosa, Io, and Lexie) "So tell me, hothead'. "How does it feel"? "To be left alone by your man when he became made of steel"? "I had a man once, look where he went". "Straight down to Hell". "Which angel do you think got him sent"? Rosa's First Turn "You talk a lot of shit for a demon with only robes on". "Perhaps your people never heard of having clothes on". "i'll slice you, 7 times like rye". "Then I'll hang on a wire and leave you out to dry". "I'm the furious rapping machine of my team". "I got the mint". (In other words, money) "You're just the always-angry demon that can't take a hint". "You have pyrokinesis, indeed you do". "But it'll be no use against me when I school you"! Joanna's Second Turn "School me"? "HA"! "I'll school you"! "School you once, school you twice, and then 3 times"! "1 for your fur, 2 for your strength, and 3 for your rhymes"! "How do you like them apples"? "What's wrong"? "You getting a bit mad"? "Good". "That means I'm getting through to you". "Maybe now you'll understand what the hell I'm saying". "Now farewell cuz me and Dillian are gonna be playing"! Rosa's Second Turn "Who in 10 thousand fucks do you think you are"? "You ain't no god or angel, demon or devil". "You're a 5000 year old bitch that cannot get on my level'! "You had a man once"? "I had 2"! "Their names are Dalton and Dillian". "So bitch screw you"! "So now I'll take care of this battle by stuffing you in this urn'. "So hurry up and take your last shitty turn"! Joanna's Third Turn "You think you can stop me"? "Don't make me laugh". "I'll beat the absolute hell outta your cyber ass". "You were coded by a genuis, but you still suck". "I would give some more critisisim, but you wouldn't give a f*ck". "So lets take a trip back in time, back to where it all began"! "You see that light"? "That's how bright I'll be"! "When I die, my cult will write my biography"! "Where's your friends now"? "You're all alone". "Now this fight's over". "Cuz one on one, I own". Rosa's Third Turn "Bitch please, I'm the master of the middle finger". "So here's a taste". "I can make your team become erased". "So don't f*ck with me". "I'll beat your ass and make you bleed". "You ain't no god and you never will be". "The highest rank you'll ever espire to is Hilary". "So next time you want to get your ass beat". "You know who to call". "Kapische"? Joanna's Final Turn "You know what"? "F*ck this, f*ck that, and f*ck you too'! "I'll show you how we really do it in school"! "I see all your USB's and they must make your insides breezy". "It also makes hacking you too easy". "Me against you, that'll be a killing". "But after I kill you, I'll be making out with Dillian"! "You're part of a team right"? "Bring them here, they can all taste my scythe". "I am a god, a rapping one if you will". "After I beat your ass, there's no getting healed by a pill". Rosa's Last Turn "WHAT"!?!?!?!? 'STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM DILLIAN"! "I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS, CALL ME WILLIAM"! (William was a demon in Mobius Chronicles that beat the hell outta Joanna) "I'M CYBER, YOU'RE OUTDATED"! "PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE ALWAYS HATED"! "YOU'RE TOO MUCH OF A PU$$Y TO SAY IT"! "JUST HOW MANY TOLLS DO HAVE TILL YOU PAY IT"? "PUT DOWN THAT BUTTERKNIVE AND PICK UP A REAL WEAPON BITCH"! "AND NOW I'LL FLY AWAY, LIKE IT'S QUIDDITCH"! (It's the festival from Harry Potter when he flys on his broom to catch the little flying sphere) Joanna's Last Stand "Welcome to my river, you're in my land now". "So how does it feel"? "To find out that you're getting deported to the South"? "Now you're on the river Styx, drifting on a boat". "You can't beat me, when it's you against me, I'll own". "You rap like you have power, you couldn't scratch a bus". "When we reach the end, you can say hello to Cerberus"! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights